A Choice Between Two
by Phantom Rose 56
Summary: This story takes place right after Joseph Buquet's death Christine runs from the stage in fear only to find a remorseful Erik will Erik and Christine fix what's broken between them it will Erik lose her to Raoul?


Christine ran as fast as she could go, and as she ran all she could hear was the frightened screams of the ballet girls. Christine wanted to scream, but what she needed most at the moment was fresh air. Christine ran until she reached the roof. Then she let out a scream that she could no longer hold in. Tears streamed down Christine's face, she didn't really like Joseph Bouquet.

She couldn't think of anyone who did, but she still didn't want him to die. She knew that the man she once called her angel had something to do with it, and it frightened her. She missed him, it had been three weeks since she had removed his mask he had kicked herself ever since, she knew now that Erik had a temper, but she never thought he would do something like this.

Christine looked up at the sky feeling angry, and sad that her feelings for her mentor had changed. Then Christine quickly turned to the roof door as she heard it open.

"Who's there?!" Christine asked quickly, as she turned to the roof door.

" Don't be afraid Christine it's only me, were you expecting someone else?" Raoul asked as he approached his old friend.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, I came up here to be alone." Christine said wishing that, she was alone with her thoughts again.

"I came to check on you, I'm sure that there has been a terrible accident." Raoul said as he looked into Christine's eyes.

"Accident?" Christine asked with eyes full shock. "... Christine the head scene-shifter Joseph Bouquet has met a truly terrible end.

" Raoul said as he continued to assess Christine's reaction.

"Y- yes it was. I was there, I saw him fall. Christine said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Christine are you alright?" Raoul asked as he moved in to hug her.

"Yes I'm fine I just needed some fresh air and a quiet place to think." Christine said as she backed away.

" I'll stay with you perhaps, I can help you." Raoul said as he moved toward Christine again.

"That's very kind of you, and I appreciate your efforts, but this is something I must take care of on my own. However, if you really want to help, you could go talk to the managers." Christine said hoping that, she could get rid of him.

" What why?" Raoul asked.

" Well, most patrons would withdraw their support after, witnessing what you saw tonight." Christine said as she let a look of concern pass over her face.

"Oh, Christine you should know better than to think; that I would ever withdraw my support from you." Raoul said as he smiled at Christine.

"Oh I know that, but the managers don't, and I'm sure that they are expecting you to withdraw your patronage." Christine said as she pasted a smile on her face.

"Very well Christine for you, I will have an audience with the managers, and I'll come back to see you soon." Raoul said with a bow. Then Raoul walked back, toward the roof door. Christine watched Raoul until he disappeared, then she looked to the stars and spoke. "It's alright I sent him away." Christine said as she continued to look at the stars. Then Christine turned toward the statues on the roof.

"I'm not asking you to come out, but the least you could do; is speak when you are spoken to." Christine said with a twinge of anger in her voice. Then his voice floated to her as quiet, and quick as a whisper on the wind.

"Christine."

"Erik I knew it was you, I knew you were there. I knew that you were here. Why did you do it, why did you kill him?!" Christine asked quickly as a million emotions spilled out of her at once.

"Christine you don't understand what a horrible man he was." Erik said, hoping that he could repair the relationship between himself and Christine.

" Don't try to insult my intelligence Erik, I knew exactly what kind of man he was. He would spy on us every night when we got dressed for a show. That's why when I got my own dressing room Meg, and I always shared it; along with any other women that felt that they had the right to dress in private. What you fail to realize is that as long as he was alive, he had the chance to change; but now that chance is gone." Christine said, as her anger grew.

"Christine there is more to it than that, there are things you don't understand." Erik said as he desperately tried to keep the pain out his voice.

"I would understand if you would explain it to me." Christine said. She was growing more tired of the secrets between her, and Erik with each passing second.

"Christine it's too long of a story, for right now." Erik said quickly. For Erik, the silence was deafening. He longed to hear his angel's voice again even if she would say that she could never forgive him. Then he heard his angel speak, and part of him wished he hadn't.

"Okay then take me with you to your home tonight." Christine said with a voice full of determination.

"What?" Erik said feeling completely stunned.

"You heard me you say we don't have time here, and I know we will have all the time we need there." Erik was silent for a long moment part of him wanted to take her back to the lair and have things be like they were before. The other half of him still felt the sting of when she removed his mask, and even though his conflicting feelings were tearing him apart; there was something that he desperately wanted to know.

"Why would you come back?"

"Erik I don't like the way things are right now, I want to go back to the way; things were before. I do want to be frightened of you anymore, and you are not the only one that has things to apologize for." Christine said as a sob escaped her throat. Erik stood there stunned once again by Christine's words. It was those words that lit a spark of hope in his heart.

"I'll come to you after the opera. Erik said as his heart swelled will a longing that he was all too familiar with. She knew that he was he gone. He didn't say goodbye, but she knew he was gone because she felt it. His absence crushed down on her, as she sank into the snow. Then Christine looked up as the door to the roof opened, and Madame Giry ran toward her.

"Christine there you are I have been looking everywhere for you are you alright?" Madame Giry asked as she watched Christine stand up, and face her. Then Christine sobbed and threw her arms around Madame Giry's neck.

"Shhh I know sweetheart I know, be strong get through tonight; tomorrow will be better." Madame Giry said as she comfortably stroked Christine's back. Madame Giry held Christine for a long moment, and let her cry.

Then Madame Giry slowly pulled away and made Christine face her. "Christine we have to go you will get sick if you stay here, and the show must go on, are you ready?" Madame Giry asked as she looked into Christine's eyes. Christine thought for a brief moment, then gave Madame Giry her answer.

"Yes." Christine said as she followed Madame Giry back into the opera house. The rest of the night was a triumph for Christine the people loved her and hung on her every word. She was happy to see that she had so many fans. She even felt that Erik was there, and her heart swelled with gratitude.

Then the night ended as Christine left the stage to a standing ovation and a pile of flowers. A few minutes later Madame Giry came in and helped Christine, and Meg get out of their costumes. Christine and Meg chatted happily about how the rest of the show went. They stayed away from what happened to Joseph Bouquet and The three of them shared a laugh as they talked about Carlotta.

Then when Christine and Meg were dressed in their regular clothes Madame Giry she herded Meg out of Christine's dressing room.

Christine bade them both good night, she thought she saw a knowing look in Madame Giry's eyes. Then Madame Giry and Meg went back to their bedroom. Christine waited for what seemed like an eternity, Then because she couldn't sit still anymore, Christine started to pace around her dressing room.

Christine paced around her dressing room for the next few minutes until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Christine are you alright?" Erik said, feeling a little worried.

"Yes, I'm just a little restless." Christine said as she quickly turned to face her mirror.

"I didn't think you would come." Erik said as his heart swelled with hope. "I said I would. Christine said as she stared at Erik.

"You also said that you were frightened of me." Erik said as the thought of leaving crossed his mind. "I said that I wanted to work things out." Christine said angrily as she thought about how she was being put on trial; for trying to extend an olive branch, and Christine stared each other down for a long moment; then Erik opened the mirror.

Christine stepped through the mirror and showed Erik a shy smile when she took the hand that he offered her. They walked through the tunnel in silence, until Christine saw Erik's horse, Ceaser.

"Caesar it's good to see you, you're looking beautiful as always. Christine said as she petted Ceaser's head. Christine smiled as he let out a happy nay, then she turned back to Erik. Erik helped Christine climb on to Ceaser. The rest of their journey was spent in silence, as they both thought about what they would say to each other.

Erik led Christine to his organ chair and motioned for her to sit. Christine smiled up at Erik, as she took her seat.

"I missed this place I'm glad it hasn't changed." Christine said as a shiver passed through her.

"Christine are you alright?" Erik asked quickly.

"Yes I suppose I'm just a little cold, but I've been so busy that I didn't notice." Christine said as she looked around the lair.

"I thought you might be cold, so I made you a warm drink." Erik said as he went to his table, and poured Christine a drink.

"What is it?" Christine said as she took the cup from Erik, and looked at the brown liquid inside it.

"It's a drink called hot chocolate, it's popular with the English nobility, is it good?" Erik asked as he watched Christine drink, and poured a cup for himself.

"Yes very, but how did you find out about it?"

"In my travels, I have learned about many things that are not known about in France." Erik said quickly as he felt more and more nervous about the conversation that was coming.

"Travels, what kind of travels?" Christine asked as she looked at Erik expectantly.

"We can talk about it soon, I just want to make sure you warm first." Erik said as he drank his hot chocolate. Christine finished her hot chocolate, and when Erik offered her more she politely declined.

Christine watched Erik, take her cup away without a word. She knew that if she wanted to fix things, she would have to make the first move. "Erik I have something, I need to say." Christine said as she held Erik's gaze.

"Very well I'll listen to, whatever you want to say." Erik said as he tried not to squirm under Christine's gaze.

"Erik I'm sorry that I took your mask off, I realize now that it was a big mistake; and I wish I never had done it. If you forgive me I promise, to never hurt you again.

" Christine said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Christine I'm sorry I never should have treated you the way did. I brought you into a world you didn't understand, I realize now that you never meant to hurt me; and after I tell you my story, you will understand everything." Erik said as he reached for Christine's hand.

"I'm ready, I want to know everything." Christine said as she took Erik's hand. Erik slowly told Christine his whole story, stopping to answer a question; or to comfort her when she cried. When he finished he waited, to hear what Christine would say.

"Oh Erik I'm sorry that all this happened to you, and if I had gone through what you had; I can't say I wouldn't do everything you did. I forgive you, hope that we can be friends again, and I hope you can forgive me too, but I need you to promise me one thing" Christine said as she looked deep into Erik's eyes.

"Christine if it means that things will be between us I would promise you anything." Erik said as he returned Christine's gaze.

"You must promise me, that you will never murder anyone else I was able to save you this time, but I'm sure you won't be as lucky next time." Christine said with a voice full of determination.

"Very well Christine since you saved me from the boy I will do as you ask." Erik said as he looked at Christine. Then Erik's eyes widened as Christine pulled him into an embrace. Erik stayed still for a long moment then he slowly wrapped his arms around Christine's shoulders.

They hugged each other for a long moment until Erik heard Christine yawn.

"Are you tired, Christine? Erik asked as he looked down at Christine.

"Only a little it's been a long night." Christine said as she looked up at Erik.

" You should rest go to the swan bed, and get some sleep." Erik said as he pulled away from Christine.

"What about you?" Christine ask as she looked at Erik.

"I'll be alright good night Christine." Erik said as he moved away from the organ.

"Good night Erik." Christine said with a smile, then she went upstairs to bed.


End file.
